This invention relates to a stand for a felt tip pen, and more particularly, this invention relates to a desk type pen stand for a felt tip pen.
Felt tip pens are easy to use and are decorative; however, they give rise to a most irksome problem. Since such pens cannot be left uncapped for extended periods of time as the felt tip would dry out, they are not convenient as desk pens wherein intermittent use is natural.
A wide variety of desk stands for pens are known. Some are even known to be specifically formed for felt pens. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,020,578 discloses an ink well for a felt pen comprising an elongated cylindrical neck into which the pen is inserted and held in a slanted position by a cap which would otherwise close the neck. The neck is mounted on the container, and both contain a pad saturated with ink to maintain the tip wet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,325 discloses a stand for a drafting pen in which the tip of the pen is pressed against a plastic tube, and the handle is held in an annular elastic element which acts to hold the tip in soft but non-sealing contact with the tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,575 discloses a cap for a pen which is provided with a seal means, while U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,704,248; 3,176,662; and 1,620,529 disclose wells having elongated, tubular necks without seals.
All of the foregoing patents solve the irksome problem by maintaining the tip in contact with a reservoir of ink.
The above-mentioned patents, while accomplishing their purposes, are disadvantageous in that they do not provide a pen stand for a felt tip pen having a dry well and seal means which keeps the ink wet without contact with a reservoir or pad. There exists the need for such a structure. The present invention fulfills such a need.
The present invention may also be adapted for use with fluid ink reservoirs wherein the pen can be held in the reservoir in contact with the fluid yet sealed about its periphery guarding against loss through evaporation of the fluid.